


Dawn

by Andraste



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-10
Updated: 2005-10-10
Packaged: 2017-10-06 17:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andraste/pseuds/Andraste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"During a long diplomatic career, Vir Cotto had sometimes had good excuses to listen at doors, but he'd never been as tempted to do it as he was now."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dawn

During a long diplomatic career, Vir Cotto had sometimes had good excuses to listen at doors, but he'd never been as tempted to do it as he was now. Technically it was now beneath the dignity of his office, but he'd have given anything to know what was going on the other side. Tradition declared, though, that he had to wait here. He'd walked up and down and sat and stared at the walls for about as long as he could stand, and now he was almost wishing that he hadn't sent all his servants to get some sleep. At least company might have made the time pass more quickly.

Just when he didn't think he could stand to wait any longer, the door finally swung open to reveal the chief imperial physician. His features were grave, and Vir clenched his fists at his sides. "I'm afraid I have some unfortunate news, Emperor."

The churning in his stomach was suddenly ten times worse. "Did something go wrong? Is Senna –"

"It's a girl."

Vir gaped at the man, incredulous. "It's a _girl_? That's the news?"

Before the doctor could reply, a midwife followed him out, holding a bundle in her arms. A _wriggly_ bundle. "Emperor, would you like to ...?"

Of course he would. In a daze, Vir reached over to take the baby as the midwife beamed at him. Apparently she didn't see a problem, either. "Isn't she lovely?" the midwife asked.

She was. The baby had ten tiny fingers, a few strands of wispy dark hair, and Vir thought that she resembled her mother already. She was actually _looking_ at him, squinting up through one open eye. Vir thought that it was unlikely an Emperor had ever been less interested in the problem of producing an heir to the Centauri throne.

"Did you imply just now that the firstborn of the Emperor is somehow less than perfect?" he asked the doctor mildly.

The doctor flushed, then turned pale. Sometimes it was useful to have imperial physicians who were old enough to remember Emperor Cartagia. "Such a thought never entered my mind! I only meant that –"

Vir almost waved a hand, then realised that he needed both of them. "Never mind, it isn't important. If she's well and her mother is well, that's all I care about."

"Of course. The Emperor knows best. Your wives are all perfectly healthy, and I am sure that there will be more children."

Vir marvelled at his infant daughter's grip as she grabbed hold of one of his fingers. The doctor was right, but not for the reason he thought. Vir Cotto didn't care if his future children were girls, boys, or if his wives gave birth to Drazi. This was too wonderful for him not to want it to happen again.


End file.
